the gangster and the mafia princess
by otakugirl341
Summary: Ummm. I suck at grammar so don't read if you only like stories with good grammar, about a mafia princess named lucy and a gang leader named Natsu. What of they're in bad terms but Natsu becomes Lucy's body guard/husband?. I do not own fairy tail and i probably won't post as much sry. By the way english is my second language. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is basically the chapter that was on the princess of dragons and fairies

Lucy's POV

I walk through the streets of magnolia academy one of the most famous school in the whole entire history of schools. oh, sorry let me introduce my self. I am lucy heartfillia the daughter of the heartfillia Assassination AKA the heartfillia death gods. we are one of the strongest mafia groups that basically rules the whole entire country because of our money and power. Our family also works with the government to kill the governments enemies and do all these spy stuffs. my last name is changed to heart to hide my true identity. well anyways back to the story.

Today is the first day at school for me since i've been going to a all girls academy for fighting for a while, well not until i crashed half of the school because my boyfriend broke up on i walk towards the school building i can see many eyes staring at i was walking i bumped into something.

" hey! watch where you're going."

" why don't you move out of the way you blond bitch"

I look up to see a pink haired dude and a few of his friends with him. I slowly stood up and walked away. I can still hear kids gasping which I've been hearing since i bumped into that pinky. Gosh what's the deal all i did was bump into a guy that has pink hair.

I'm now heading towards the principles office when i got surrounded by a few boys a little taller than i am. I just simply ignored them and walked towards my destination which was actually only a few feet away from where i was surrounded by those boys. I opened the door to the principle's office and was greeted by a young white haired woman and a small old man.

"HEY GRAMPS" i scream

" lucy I'm not that old yet" gramps said.

Ok, so you might be wondering why i know the principal of this school when i hadn't even been going to this school. well he actually is my grandfather since he is my moms, dad.

" so wheres laxus?" i ask the wrinkly old man

"he's in class" oh that makes sense.

"Ok then mira can i have you introduce me around this school?" the woman gave me a quick nod. we walk out of the office and headed towards the library, or so she told me. as we arrived i opened the door to the library. My eyes shined as i set my eyes on how big the library is how many books covered the whole entire room. We exited as soon as I calmed which may or may not have taken 20 minutes to 30 minutes. Next we arrived at the cafeteria which was only a few classes away from the library. As soon as i saw the cafeteria i was heading towards the lockers and my locker with Mira. After my locker was introduced to me I was introduced to my 2nd period class since I've been going around the school with mira for about 1 hour since I arrived. I smiled when i entered and saw that laxus was my 2nd period teacher.

"LAXUS" i yell his name out. he quickly turns around looking all pissed since i guess he was having a bad day or something.

"LUCY?"

"The one and only"

I run over to him and hug him tight he carries me off the ground and twirls me around. we gave each other kisses on the cheek( not in a weird like a brother sister way) did our little hand shake. I could see how all the other students were gaping at us knowing laxus, probably because he was an unfriendly teacher. as the bell rang and class started laxus told me to stand in front of the blackboard.

"Brats we have a new student so shut your big assed mouths and listen to what she says."

" Hello, I'm lucy heart i just transferred from a girls high school so I'm hoping to being in good terms with boys and for the girls ummmm... i really have nothing to say. any ways i hope we can all be good friends"

" by the way brats be careful not to make her mad cuz' she's scary when she's mad and also guys try touching her in a bad manner i will personally hunt you down and kill you 20 times"

"hey is she your girlfriend" a kid with navy blue hair with no shirt blurted out

" no, she is my cousin" laxus gestured me to sit next to that kid that asked laxus that asked us if were dating or not.

Class was boring well actually really boring. As soon as the bell rang i hurried to my 3rd period class and my teacher was...no way!

"COBRA?" he turns his head at me then smiles as he sees my face. i smiled back at him. A few seconds passed and the class bell rang. as soon as we realized he told the students to shut up. As i introduced myself to the class spotted the pink haired dude was so mean to me and had to bump into to me and left with out saying sorry to me. how awful treating a lady in such way. I walked over to my newly assigned seat that cobra gave me for the whole entire semester.

blah blah blah I'm not going to explain the whole entire day since I'm lazy and all.

As I arrived at the mansion i saw a red car parked outside the gates. weird, did we have any guests today. I ringed the door bell and told virgo my personal maid to open up the gates so i can get in the house . I was told from virgo that my father wanted to see me so i went to the office. he immediately recognized me and reckoned me to come closer so i did as i was told. he then faced his right and made a signal for someone else to come in and closer to his desk. from the shadow a man with red hair and onyx colored eyes came out.

" hello my lady, I am igneel the boss of the dragneel gangster" he smoothly explained. i quickly gave him a small smile and replied.

"it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Lucy the heiress of the heartfillia assassination" I gave the man a smirk. Igneel then started talking to my dad about some marriage and my mother. as the 2 gave a nod to each other the 2 beaconed capricorn to go call this boy named natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about that. I was having a writers block and couldn't figure out what to write. I hope you all understand. sorry if some of the grammar is wrong.

Last time

Lucy's POV

As I arrived at the mansion I saw a red car parked outside the gates. Weird, did we have any guests today. I ringed the door bell and told virgo my personal maid to open up the gates so I can get in the house . I was told from virgo that my father wanted to see me so i went to the office. he immediately recognized me and reckoned me to come closer so i did as i was told. He then faced his right and made a signal for someone else to come in and closer to his desk. From the shadow a man with red hair and onyx colored eyes came out.

" hello my lady, I am igneel the boss of the dragneel gangster" he smoothly explained. i quickly gave him a small smile and replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Lucy the heiress of the heartfillia assassination," I gave the man a smirk. Igneel then started talking to my dad about some marriage and my mother. As the 2 gave a nod to each other the 2 beaconed capricorn to go call this boy named natsu.

Lucy's POV

A boy came walking in as my father and Igneel gestured towards the curtain. He had pink hair slightly lighter than Igneel's and wore a scarf. He quickly gives me a glare.

"Hey! you're that girl that bumped into me today!" I remember him!

" You're that rude guy that didn't even say sorry after bumping into a lady!" I yell slightly angered by his attitude.

"A lady!? I don't see a lady anywhere!" I growled, now frustrated by his attitude.

"Now, now Natsu. Don't be rude to your wife." said Igneel giving the boy a stern stare. Did I hear him wrong or did he just say wife?

"Dad what do you mean wife!? You're not going to say that this girl is my wife right!? " says the boy

"she sure is. Look at her! She has the curves and the face!" Igneel says looking all excited and pointing at me. I suddenly flush and cover my body. I look around and see the menacing glare coming from the boy. I quickly turn around to see my father smirking and a warm aura surrounding him. _I can't disobey fathers demands, but him!?_ I puff my cheeks and start walking towards the door.

"I'll think about it" I slightly yell towards the door. The boy also looking annoyed by the current situation walks out the door right behind me.

I stop as I hear the door closing behind me. I quickly turn around to face the pink haired boy.

" so you're Natsu Dragneel right?," I ask

" And you must be Lucy heart or should I say heartfillia? and apparently you are my wife" Natsu says emphasizing the last word. I slightly blush due to the fact that he called me his wife. I quickly cool down and stared right at his face.

" there is no way that i will become your wife!" I turn around and start running towards my room. I close the large wooden door behind me and started walking towards my bed. _Huh, I can't believe that he's going to be my husband and father choose him without asking me. But I mean he is kinda cute... No, no , no Lucy what are you thinking!_ I slap my cheeks turning them slightly pink. A big sigh escaping my mouth I collapse on my bed and without a moment I fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP I slowly wake up to the sound of the ringing alarm. I quickly turn it off before falling asleep once more. I then agin wake up to a sound but not my alarm but to a knock on the door. I start walking towards the rubbing my eyes. I open the door to see Natsu standing there and blushing while looking at me. I look down to see that all I was wearing. I was only wearing a large T-Shirt and some underwear. I slam the door on his face and changed as quickly as I can. I slowly open the door with a small blush covering my face.

"Ummm, Sorry about that. Well what are you here for?" I ask looking up to his face which was no longer red from what I was wearing.

"Well according to my father since we're engaged, so I will be picking you up before school every day" He says making a face as if I'm a pain in the ass and not the picking up part.

"Why not head down stairs? you haven't eat breakfast yet, have you?" I ask. He responds to me with a quick nod and we both start to head down stairs. As I open the door to the dining room the smell of strawberry pancakes travel to my nose. I quickly run towards the food and start gobbling it up. Natsu starts chuckling while walking towards his share of pancakes.

"What's so funny?" I ask natsu

"It's just that you were so cute! you love pancakes that much!?" He says. I slightly blush realizing that natsu had just called me cute. I look over to him expecting him to be eating his food the same way as me, but all I'm seeing is Natsu also blushing and realizing what he had just called me.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. tell me what you think in the reviews.


End file.
